Nabila Sahid
Nabila Sahid is one of the main Cures from Pretty Cure: Season's Greetings. Her alter ego is Cure Fir and her celestial power symbol is the moon. History Becoming Cure Fir Nabila was transported to the Deciding World along with Katy and Suzy and opened her Miracle Present to become a Pretty Cure, but when told about why they had to do this, she stubbornly sat out of the monster battle that Cure Star and Cure Present had to win by themselves saying that she "refused to fight for something she didn't believe in". She eventually agreed to fight because people's lives were in danger and the Qur'an says that if someone declares war on you, you may fight back. (after all other ways of restoring peace have been tried.) But she still refused to fight in the name of Christmas, just for the salvation of people everywhere. Appearance Nabila wears a hijab, a special headscarf some Muslim women wear to cover their hair and has light brown skin and brown eyes. Her hidden hair is black. As the rainbow-eyed Cure Fir, her hijab changes to green with colourful beads and sequins and a star on the forehead area with green wing-like branch-things coming off it. let me know if this is offensive to anyone She wears a green beautifully decorated dress adorned with tinsel, sequins, beads and even fairy lights. Personality Despite telling Katy and Suzy that to be honest, she's only a Muslim because her family is and she's just grown up with it, Nabila actually seems to be a devoted Muslim, and often wrestles with her conscience about whether being a Pretty Cure and fighting for Christmas is the right thing to do and whether Allah will punish her for it. She has developed a rather thick skin to deal with ignorant bullies and when Katy or Suzy accidentally say something offensive, she will give them this extremely discomforting stare. She's not violent, but can be incredibly scary when angered. When religious differences are boiled aside, Nabila is actually a considerate friendly person who is easy to get along with, but can overreact and rage or cry over the slightest thing when "that time of the month" comes around. Relationships *Katherine "Katy" Westfall/Cure Star: Nabila and Katy often have trouble seeing eye to eye over several things, and quarreled a lot in the beginning of the series. They begin to accept each other's viewpoints as time goes on. *Suzanne "Suzy" Lister/Cure Present: Suzy often accidentally says stuff that could be considered offensive, but it seems as the series goes on that Nabila treats it like water off a duck's back. Cure Fir "The towering symbol of life and hope! Cure Fir!" Cure Fir is Nabila's Pretty Cure alter ego who attacks by shooting explosive baubles and lassoing enemies with itchy tinsel. Attacks Tree Spear Lunar Burst Christmas Blizzard Quotes PCSG01: *(when Suzy gives her the Christmas card) "What... is this?" *"Listen to me, everyone! When will you thick-skulled idiots get it into your head that I DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!" *"I refuse to fight for something I don't believe in." Category:Cures Category:Cure Fluffy